A Fire Inside
by Moni Jane
Summary: A tribute to AFI. Collection of songfics that tell of Hermione's life as she slips into Darkness to love the one man she can't have fighting against the darkness. Will darkness consume her love, or become a part of it?
1. Miseria Cantare: The Beginning

**A/N – This endeavor by no means can be credited to me in any way. J.K Rowling owns the characters and world and AFI owns the song lyrics that appear and the inspiration. This can be read as a story, or if you have a favorite song you can skip right to it and it should make sense. Thanks for giving this fic a chance. Please enjoy and take the time to leave a review. **

**Chapter 1**

**Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)**

_Love your hate, your faith lost_

"Hermione don't be absurd. You can't love him. No one can," Harry said partly patient and partly annoyed.

They were in London. On a dark corner. Hermione had asked Harry to meet her here. She had to let him know before she disappeared into darkness. Even her Gryffindor bravery could not face Ron and let him know, so she trusted Harry with her goodbyes. Harry, who was kind, sweet, understanding, and possibly in love with her. However, even if he was, he had no time for it.

"Use your senses. He's bound to be a Death Eater. He tried to kill Dumbledore," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but he didn't Harry. He didn't. Don't you understand? He's not evil. He's not," Hermione pleaded for Harry to understand.

"Hermione, I can't let you go to him. He hates you," Harry said simply.

"I don't care Harry. You have to let me go. You can't keep me forever in this world of pain and loneliness," Hermione whispered starting to cry.

"Hermione," Harry said gently touching her arm softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said gruffly brushing his hand away, "I am who I am because of me. Not because of what you and Ron and Dumbledore and the other professors have created of me. I'm going to be me now. And if that means leaving you all, then so be it. Just let me go, Harry."

Before Harry could argue again, Hermione started to leave. He didn't stop her. No matter how much he loved her, he respected her way more. Hermione was about to turn the block into a dark alley, but before she did, she turned her head over her shoulder to give the boy who lived one last glance. Her eyes flickered and for a moment Harry thought he saw the words "I love you" form on her lips. But it simply could have been a goodbye.

Hermione disappeared into darkness.

Someone was waiting for her. A man now, dressed in a black robe with the hood covering most of his face stood before her.

"You shouldn't have, Granger," the man said.

"I had to," she responded, "I can't live in both worlds."

The man put his arm around her and led her down the alley.

_You are now one of us_

"You know this world has nothing to offer you, except hate, spite, and regret," the voice said without emotion.

"Yes. And that's what I will come to love. I have nothing left," Hermione replied with confidence.

_Love your hate, your faith lost_

Draco Malfoy looked up from his hood now and made eye contact with Hermione, "Love is a weak emotion."

They were silent. He led her to a Death Eater hideout. He was taking her to darkness. He did it because part of him dared to feel for this girl. And it might have been because she dared to care for him. But there it was. Whether he loved her or not, he was leading her into the darkness that was his world.

A dozen or so Death Eaters were circled around a small fire. As soon as Draco and Hermione entered the corner of the alley, it sealed up for protection and privacy. The Death Eaters looked towards them and approached with questioning looks at Draco.

"She's to become one of us," Draco ordered.

_You are now one of us_

The Death Eater with the most rank pulled forward and asked, "Who is she?" It was Professor Snape. He knew it was Hermione Granger. He hated Harry, Ron, and her as a group. But alone, here before Death Eaters, Hermione Granger looked like a confident, brilliant, and dedicated women. A strong Death Eater. He could feel the power radiating from her.

"No one. Her past doesn't matter. It is nothing," Draco answered. Snape nodded and accepted. As did the others.

_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_

Snape now addressed Hermione, "And you wish to become one of us? Loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered softly and then looked boldly up, "Yes, make me one of you."

Her boldness surprised them all even herself.

"Very well, we'll initiate you tonight," Snape told her.

The Death Eaters crowded together, Draco included. They were chanting. Some ancient magic. Their right arms were extended out and touching each other forming a sort of chain that circled. The dark marks on their arms were glowing. The green glow surrounded the area. As the chanting grew louder a beam of green shot into the sky and put the image of the dark mark above them.

_Radiate, recognize one silent call_

Lord Voldemort appeared. Hermione withheld her gasp. This was her knew master.

"An initiation," Voldemort sneered, "Well come forward."

Hermione approached him cautiously.

"And why do you want to serve me?" he asked.

"So I may get out of life all that I want and more," answered Hermione. The darkness offered everything. Everything she might not be able to have fighting against it.

"Good enough," Voldemort said, slightly impressed.

The Death Eaters had built up the fire and now the circled around it trapping Hermione and Voldemort within their circle. The circle grew tighter and they were so close to the flames, Hermione could almost feel her skin burning. They were chanting again. The flame was turning silver. Voldemort took Hermione's right arm and pulled the sleeve of her robe away. He traced her skin with his arm while muttering a spell. When he was finished he thrust her arm into the fire which turned black. Hermione fell to her knees and the Death Eaters surrounded her. Everything was in blackness.

_As we all form one dark flame…incinerate_

When Hermione rose, she felt power. She felt power around her and before her as Voldemort helped her to her feet.

"Welcome my servant, to eternal darkness," he said.

The other Death Eaters joined her. Draco put a dark robe just like his own around her. Hermione looked like them now. She was them.

"Who are you?" Voldemort addressed them.

"Death Eaters," the group responded.

"Who do you serve?" he asked.

"The dark lord, our master," they answered again.

"Remember you are nothing without me. I give you the power to be someone and something. Alone you are nothing," Voldemort reminded them.

Then he left. Hermione felt Draco beside her. He looked stern and serious. And powerfully cold. Hermione came to terms with the fact that she was now nothing except raw power given by darkness. She could never be nothing more then what she was now.

_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all_

"You belong to him, Granger," Draco told her without looking.

"I know."

"You can never belong to me,"

Hermione looked at him now.

"Except through him," Draco continued, "We are one through him."

"Yes, I understand," Hermione said. This is why she had done this. So she could love him. Something she could not do fighting the darkness. The darkness could give her things she would not be able to have fighting it.

"OW!" Hermione grabbed her arm. It was burning now.

"He's calling us to duty," Draco told her. We're to report to Riddle Manor.

The Death Eaters circled around the fire once more. There was only one way to Riddle Manor. You could not simply apparate there. They begin chanting now. Hermione included this time. Picking up on all the words she could. Filling each word with as much magical power she could. Together as a group the Death Eaters circled around the fire once more.

_Radiate, recognize one silent call_

The circle got closer. The fire was silver again. When the Death Eaters stepped into the fire it turned silver and did not burn them but engulfed them. The chanting was growing louder.

_As we all form one dark flame_

The fire extinguished and for a moment, the group of Death Eaters appeared as fire. Their black robes swishing in the wind became flames. Then they disappeared.

_As we all form one dark flame_

The group of Death Eaters landed in the entrance hall of Riddle Manor. Voldemort stood before them.

"An attack on the ministry tonight. Midnight. Kill everyone in sight. Leave within 15 minutes," Voldemort explained. Then he turned around and left.

"So soon?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco just shrugged and began to walk away. Hermione followed him.

"Draco!" she called out.

He turned around and looked at her.

"I have no where to go," Hermione said softly.

Draco approached her and grabbed her arm and they quickly apparated.

_As we all…_

Hermione never realized how magnificent Malfoy Manor really was. He showed her to a room.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Thankfulness is a weakness," Draco told her.

"You mean feeling is," Hermione responded.

Draco nodded.

"Then you make me weak," Hermione told him.

"I hate the weak," he told her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

_Love your hate, your faith lost_

"You really believe that?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know," he responded.

"What do you know?"

"That I'm a Death Eater. That I have power and glory in darkness."

Hermione nodded and agreed.

_You are now one of us_

"Why did you do this? I have nothing to give you," Draco asked her.

"I want nothing, Draco," she answered and kissed his cheek.

"You are nothing now," he told her.

"I know. I've given up on everything, so I could offer you nothing. So you could accept nothing. Therefore, you could accept me," Hermione explained.

"And now you're everything to me," Draco told her and kissed her passionately.

That night Draco and Hermione finally became one with each other.

_Love your hate, your faith lost_

That night, Hermione fought among the Death Eaters. Killing more than the rest put together. Only Draco was her equal. She did not see who she killed. She couldn't because then she would care. She did not let herself recognize those who she made eye contact with. Those who called her name and asked for mercy. She became one with darkness and it filled her with power. And gave her someone to love.

_You are now one, one of us_

**A/N – Good? I hope so! Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I can do The Leaving Song Part 2 next. **


	2. The Leaving Song Part 2

_**A/N – the song belongs to AFI (great band!) and the universe of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Feel free to review! **_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Leaving Song Part 2**

_Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything_

"Draco," Hermione reached out to touch his arm where he was wounded after another attack on the ministry.

"I'm fine," he answered coldly, "let's just go home."

"Alright," Hermione responded as they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione immediately told the head house elf when they arrived to prepare Draco a hot bath and get supplies to treat his wound.

"I said I'm fine," he grunted.

"Yes, of course you are," Hermione responded as she walked away to see about dinner.

Draco growled after her, "I don't see why you try."

Hermione turned around and glared at him, "I don't see why you don't try!"

Draco didn't have an answer. Instead he let her walk away to make dinner preparations. He let the hot bath water sooth his icy exterior as he fought to not let his heart melt at her kindness.

_Or were you sent to save me?_

Later at dinner, Draco commented, "you fought well this evening."

Hermione paused her fork and looked up at him, "thank you."

"I'm just stating the obvious. Don't get all gushy on me Granger," Draco sneered.

"Oh hush, I haven't been gushy since that first night and you know it," Hermione replied back with a sneer of her own.

"Thank goodness," Draco smirked.

"You mean thank goodness you weren't killed tonight. You were reckless," Hermione started.

"I was doing my job," Draco responded.

"You were getting yourself killed."

"What does it matter as long as the job gets done?" Draco slammed his fists on the table.

"Don't you want to live, Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Why should I want that?"

"Isn't there something in your life worth living for?"

"No. Nothing," Draco said coldly.

Hermione raised herself from her seat and excused herself from the table. She walked steadily to the door and shut it softly before melting to the floor and crying.

_I've thought too much, you won't find anything…_

Draco sighed and finished the wine that was left in his goblet as he tried to think of why he put up with her.

Likewise, Hermione picked herself off the ground and headed towards her bedroom which was connected to Draco's by a wooden door. She wandered why she kept trying to love him.

_Worthy of redeeming_

Hermione tried to sleep, she really did. Her bed was comfortable enough. Everything in her room was perfect. Draco made sure of that. Made sure she was comfortable in the Manor. She got up from her bed and pushed open the curtains of her big bay windows. The full moon filled her room with light. She walked over to her very large bookshelf and started browsing through the books there.

Draco came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She dropped the book she was holding and turned around.

"You always look so beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered.

"Draco," Hermione started.

"Shhh," he placed her lips upon hers.

They kissed softly as Draco scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

_Yo estado aqui, muchas veces antes. Y regreso (I have been here before, many times before. And I come back)_

Hermione never felt more love as she did in Draco's arms. The next morning, when she woke before him, she settled her gaze on his sleeping form. He loved her, she knew. He would just never know.

Draco's eyes opened slowly as she came into focus before him.

He nodded to her as he began to get out of bed.

"I'll have the house elves send us up breakfast," he said.

"Draco, that's not really necessary," Hermione started.

"Nonsense. We have a big day today, we'll need our strength," he replied and left the room to get breakfast.

Hermione sighed. It was a big day today. The election for the new Minister of Magic was approaching soon. Today was the day when Hermione would start her life as a double agent. She had to convince Harry Potter to run for Minister of Magic. She had to make sure he won. She had to make sure he was under his control.

Draco returned with a tray full of food. They began to eat.

"You ready?" he asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Of course," she responded, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I know. You're a great Death Eater," was his reply.

Hermione nodded trying not to cry. She couldn't help it though.

"Hermione, you can do this. You just have to let everything go. You have to stop caring," Draco insisted.

"I thought I had," Hermione whispered.

"I thought so too," he replied.

"I don't know if I can do this," Hermione tightened her eyes close.

Draco then did something very unexpected. Something he hadn't done the entire 3 months she had stayed with him. He held her in his arms.

"You can. I know it," he reassured her, "Just do this for me. Do this for us. For the Dark Lord. It's your purpose, Hermione."

She had stopped crying and nodded, understanding now what he was trying to get across to her.

_To…break down, and cease all feeling_

"Come," Draco said as he raised her out of bed, "It's time."

Hermione stood up shakily, not read to do the task set before her.

"We will see him before it begins," Draco commented.

Hermione's head snapped towards Draco, "are you serious? Do we have to?"

"Yes," Draco continued, "He wants to make sure you know what to do."

Hermione remained silent as they entered the carriage that would take them to the Riddle Manor.

"You shouldn't be afraid of him."

"I'm not."

"Good. He expects so much from you. Don't let him down."

"I didn't plan on it."

And they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Once they arrived at Lord Voldemort's home, they entered silently. The guards at the door knew who they were immediately. They quickly reached the Dark Lord's huge library where a meeting was taking place.

"Ah, Granger and Malfoy. How nice of you two to join us," Voldemort sneered as they took their place among the other death eaters.

"Tonight, we will start the attacks on the political campaign. As you all know, we want Potter to feel the urge to run for Minister in order to not only destroy him, but bring down the ministry all at once."

A timid hand shot into the air, "But sir, if you wanted Harry dead, why don't you just kill him already?"

"Fool!" Voldemort shouted as he placed the crutacious curse upon the poor novice, "I don't want to kill him! I want to destroy him. I want his life be so terrible that he begs to die and yet is denied! That is why I have developed an ingenious plan. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," the Death Eaters replied.

"Good. Now go. Attack the ministry's election campaign conference," Voldemort ordered and the Death Eaters began to leave.

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

"Hermione Granger. Stay. I have need to talk to you," he said not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Yes, Master," she said as she sat back down before him. Draco stayed at the doorway, waiting for her.

"Hermione," Voldemort started, "Your job is very important. I want you to go to Potter. Tell him anything. Say Malfoy is abusing you. Whatever you can. Get him to pity you. Get him to love you. Convince him to run for minister of magic. Tell him it is the only way to save you."

"Yes, Master."

"He must not know."

"Of course, Master."

"Good, then let us marry you and Malfoy."

"What?" Hermione and Draco asked at once.

"How else will Harry believe that he needs to rescue you?" Voldemort asked.

The look in Draco's eyes as the Dark Lord joined them in union was so full of emotion, Hermione was surprised. It was as if their dreams of being together were coming true.

As they shared a kiss to join them in marriage, Draco felt his heart become part of him once again.

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

They apparated to the Ministry where the conference for the political campaign was taking place. The Death Eaters started firing curses immediately.

Hermione entered a little later. She had to find Harry. She had to have him save her.

"Hermione!" it worked.

"Harry, oh it's so good to see you!"

"Why are you here with this scum?" Harry asked slightly angered.

"Harry, you don't understand…" Hermione started but then fell to the ground with a sharp scream. She had been hit with a curse.

"Hermione!" Harry ushered over to her.

"Harry, you have to believe me," Hermione tried to get out.

"Believe what?" Harry tried to find the wound to help her.

"Potter! Get off my girl!" Draco sneered and approached them.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Harry hissed.

"Why don't you ask my wife?"

"Hermione?" Harry looked to her with hurt in his eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione said weakly, "You have to help me."

"Of course, Hermione. Anything," and with that Harry apparated away from the battle.

"Good luck," Draco stared at the spot where his new wife had just been, "I love you."

And the battle raged on.

_Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy_

Draco wasted no time finishing his part of the battle in order to follow them. He placed his invisibility cloak over himself, of course.

Once safe in Godric's Hollow which was now the home of Harry Potter, Hermione tried to explain herself.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I tried not to bother you. I really did," she started crying, "it just became too much…he was hurting me.."

"shhh…it's ok Hermione, I'm here," he soothed her as he took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

Hermione felt her heart breaking. This was Harry. She was betraying to him. Lying to him. About to destroy him.

"Harry, you shouldn't have me here. You should send me away," Hermione begged, her eyes wild for a moment.

"Nonsense, Hermione. I insist you stay with me. I can help you," Harry said trying to calm her down.

Voldemort's plan was working.

_So what befalls the flawless_

Draco watched from a corner, still invisible. He eyes were a mix of tears and anger. He watched her play her game. She played well. He taught her everything she needed to know.

_Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully_

"What happened to you?" Harry asked softly.

"Terrible things, Harry. I'm so scared," Hermione continued to cry.

"Did you really marry Malfoy?"

"I had no choice Harry," she said as she showed him the beautiful ring Draco had given her.

Harry tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. Draco smirked. "Magical binding," Hermione sighed.

"It's ok, Hermione. I'll help you," Harry told her, "You can stay here with me. I'll protect you."

"Thank you, Harry. But I'm afraid you'll have to do more, if you want to save me."

"What do you mean?"

"Become minister of magic. That's the only way I'll be left alone."

Harry nodded, "you're right Hermione. I have to put an end to this. As minister of magic, I'll be able to stop Voldemort in his tracks."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Draco grimaced and wasn't sure if Hermione was still acting as Harry hugged her back and then carried her off to a couch so she could lay down. He apparated away immediately, not wanting to watch what was to follow. The part where she made him love her again.

_Now watch as it destroys me_

"Thank you, Harry. You didn't have to…" Hermione started.

"No, Hermione. I did. I shouldn't have let you walk away. It's my fault you're like this."

"Harry…"

"I could have saved you, and I didn't. So now I'll help you, ok? Things will get better, I promise."

Hermione started crying again but this time, Harry wiped tear after tear with his fingers and then kissed her cheek.

"I never forgot about you, Harry," Hermione murmured.

"And I'll never forget you, Hermione. No matter how many times you leave. I'll always be here, ok?"

Hermione nodded.

"So you know I can't stay?"

"I can't keep Draco from you…yet" Harry agreed, "Don't worry though. All the pain will be over soon. I'm just glad you came back."

Hermione smiled, "me too, Harry. Me too.

_Y regreso aqui otra vez y comienzo  
(And I come back, here once again and start)_

The lay there on Harry's couch for a while, just enjoying being next to each other. Slowly, but surely, they begin to kiss and cuddle as if they had loved each other in the distant past.

And that is what Draco walked into as he slammed the door open and shouted, "Potter, you can give my wife back now!"

For a moment, Draco thought he was going to lose it. He quickly regained composure and remembered the Dark Lord's plan.

_To…break down, and cease all feeling_

Draco wanted to kill him. But he didn't. The Dark Lord was right. He deserved so much more than death.

"Come, Hermione," Draco said darkly.

She quickly rushed to Draco's side.

"You better watch out, Potter," Draco sneered.

"No, Malfoy. It is you who should watch out," Harry said gravely.

Before Draco and Malfoy apparated, Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione mouth the words "I love you". He felt his heart break watching her leave him again with that evil man.

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

"Have fun?" Draco asked Hermione when they returned to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You're doing your job very well."

"Draco, jealousy isn't a very good attribute on you," Hermione smiled.

Draco raised his hand to slap her, but stopped as she flinched, "I'm not jealous."

Hermione nodded.

"Just do your job," he said and left her.

"Draco, wait! I don't want this to hurt you."

"I don't get hurt, Hermione. Remember? I don't feel things, so I won't get hurt," Draco said as his eyes glassed over.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione touched his cheek softly, "I will always love you."

With that, she kissed him. And he let her. He let her say the words that he had feared for so long.

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

"You have to let me go back to him, you know that?" she asked him.

"yes, I know," he answered.

"Will you be alright?"

"Just…just don't fall in love with him again, Hermione."

"You knew about it before?"

"Yes…I knew that's one of the reasons you joined the dark side. That your dying love for him was killing the good in you."

"And it did," Hermione told him, "I love the dark now. I love you."

Draco nodded, "Go back to him now."

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek one last time before apparating.

Draco couldn't stand it. He covered his eyes with his hand to stop the tears. He would lose her if she wasn't strong enough.

_Break down, and cease all feeling_

He had to stop doing this. Stop caring so recklessly for the girl. She would ruin him. He had to stop loving her before it destroyed who he was.

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

But he couldn't. Love had already won. And even though he fought it from the beginning, the moment he let her join the dark side, love had won over him. He loved her so deeply, that even the Dark Lord didn't stand in the way of their feelings. He was totally loyal to her.

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

Meanwhile, Harry was beating himself up for letting Hermione leave with Draco. He should have least said something to Draco to make sure he didn't hurt her again. She didn't deserve to hurt anymore. Not after he had let her leave him. He didn't stop her. He turned away from her needing him. He didn't give her what she needed to stay.

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

Hermione's heart hurt as she touched Harry's door to knock. Harry, who once turned her love away, was trying to save her. Could she do this? She remembered the night she had left. The night she tried to kill her love for Harry.

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

Draco wanted to follow her. To kiss her goodbye one more time. Just in case. Just in case she fell for Harry and never came back to him. He couldn't lose her just yet. He left immediately.

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

"Hermione!" Harry smiled as he let her in.

"Harry. Thank you," Hermione returned the smile.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for what happened all that time ago," Harry started.

"Harry, please, you don't have…"

"No, Hermione. I loved you. I shouldn't have let you go," Harry grabbed her hands.

"Harry," Hermione kept her eyes down, "That was all in the past. We're not who we were. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"But I do, Hermione. I'll never forgive myself for letting you get hurt."

"It's not your fault. I was the one who left."

"yes, but I should have stopped you."

_I left it all to die_

"You wouldn't have been able to," Hermione insisted.

"Yes, I would have," he said and he kissed her. And he wouldn't let her lips leave his.

Draco, who was walking up to the doorway to where Hermione and Harry were, stopped and watch them kiss. His heart felt as he watched the woman he loved kiss another man. She was so beautiful now. As a woman of the darkness, she was more powerful than ever.

_I saw its birth, I watched it grow_

Draco knew that Harry was falling for her again. Who wouldn't? Hermione was so beautiful and power. Any heart would be hers instantly. Draco knew because that is what happened to his. She had made him love her without him even knowing.

_I felt it change me_

Hermione smiled, knowing that she had won. Harry was absolutely in love with her again. He would do anything she asked. She grinned as he ushered her inside.

_I took the life, I ate it slow_

Draco wanted to follow, but he knew he couldn't. This was her job. He shouldn't interfere. He left once again as jealousy filled his mind with a new hate.

_Now it consumes me_

Harry and Hermione renewed their love that night. Hermione was torn between her job that she knew she was doing, and the feeling that Harry was awakening inside her. He cared so much for her. He loved her once again. Why was it too late? She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, must maybe, it wasn't too late for her. And that Harry could actually love her for who she had become. She started crying again, afraid of the feelings inside her.

_I…break down, and cease all feeling. _

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, truly concerned.

She wouldn't answer. She couldn't let him know her true self. He would hate her even more if he knew she was trying to deceive him than he would after the deception. She took a big breath and told him she was tired. Just tired. All would be better in the morning. And they went to sleep. Harry held her in his arms, afraid to let her go. Afraid that she would leave again, but this time, not come back.

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

Draco slept alone that night. But he couldn't stop thinking of her. Thinking how she should be in his bed with him. Why did Potter have to love her? Why couldn't she just love him, and him alone. Draco hoped against all other hopes that Hermione would not fall for Harry again. That the dark love within her was strong enough to keep her.

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

_Breakdown, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

…_heart away_

Draco woke with a start. He had to get her back.

_**A/N – oh my goodness. That was forever long! Thank you for reading this far! Please leave a review. Thank you! By the way, the translated lyrics might not be right. **_


End file.
